


To the Victor, the Spoils

by elwon



Series: Canon AU's [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate take on Battle for the Cowl, Damain Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick big brothering everyone, Fake but not really marriage, Jason Todd is Batman, Jason and Damian work surprisingly well with each other, M/M, Surprise cameo at the end - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Desperate to keep his family together after Bruce dies, Dick offers Jason a compromise that almost no one thinks will work.OrMy version of Battle for the Cowl and Batman Reborn, where everyone sits down to talk out their issues instead of punching each other.





	To the Victor, the Spoils

Dick’s life has become even more hellish than he ever thought possible now that Bruce is dead. Between grieving for Bruce, trying to liaise with Lucius Fox at Wayne Enterprises, and keeping Damian and Tim from killing each other; he’s also trying to patrol, and to figure out where this new killer ‘Batman’ has come from. Just for tonight, he’s left Tim to do his own thing, and instructed Damian to stay in the cave. Well, he says instructed, but for his own mental health, he’d begged and pleaded, and eventually bribed Bruce’s son to stay in with the promise of a pet. Alfred had sighed quietly in the background when he’d offered, and Dick feels guilty at the thought of more work for Alfred, but honestly, if he doesn’t get this night to himself, Dick doesn’t know what he might do.

He’s leaping across a rooftop when the fake Batman, his suit near identical except for the lower face mask and the red colour scheme, slams into him and they go skidding along the top of the building. He’s about to launch a counter attack when the man growls out something strangely familiar.

“Be my Robin, Grayson.” Fake Batman’s eyes glow red, but Dick still recognises Jason. The sheer weirdness of the situation makes Dick hold still. Jason’s lenses widen in surprise but he doesn’t let go.

“No. What the hell, Jason!” Dick snaps, pinned to the roof by Jason’s strong grip on his wrists. It’s not too difficult a hold to get out of, but Dick’s a mess tonight and almost wants Jason to put him out of commission. At least then no one will be turning to him to be in charge while he can barely think. 

“What, The Golden Boy too good to lower himself to work with me?” Jason snorts, and Dick can hear the capitals he uses when he talks.

“This. You...” Dick drops his head back to the rooftop with a sigh. “Of course, you’re killer Batman. Of course you are.”

“I’m doing what you and Bruce never had the guts to do.” Jason says, and Dick wonders if he ever gets tired of saying that. Dick gets tired of hearing it.

“I can see that. I can’t be your Robin.” Dick shoves Jason none too gently and to his surprise, Jason rises up above him; knees still either side of him, but not pinning him down. He pulls the lower face mask off and looms over Dick.

“Of course you fucking can’t.” Jason sneers, hurt, and it breaks the last bit of Dick’s unfractured heart. Why Jason Todd still has the ability to cause Dick pain after all he’s done is something Dick won’t let himself dwell on.

“You’re might be Batman, but I can’t be your Robin, Jason.” Dick’s about to launch into the usual spiel he gives Jason whenever he sees him, but something about the set of Jason’s jaw stops him. Dick’s seen Bruce’s message video for Jason, and the idea that he should use it comes to mind. As soon as he thinks about it, Dick dismisses it. Something so private, and Dick knows Bruce didn’t mean for it to be hurtful, but it was, shouldn’t be used against Jason. Dick’s lost so many people in his life, and the fear that he might be losing the chance to bring Jason back for good makes him blurt out the craziest thing he’s said in a while. “I could be your Nightwing, maybe?” 

“What?” Jason stares down at him and only the slight tilt of his head speaks to his confusion, thanks to the bat cowl.

“You’re Batman. I’m Nightwing. We could do this together. Please, Jason.” Dick has no idea where this idea has come from, but he’s committed now. He’ll give Jason the best sales pitch of Dick’s life if it means that Dick gets to have all his family around him in one place once again.

“Wait, you’re not even going to try to fight me? Seriously?” Jason scoffs, looking almost disappointed that Dick’s not about to kick him or throw a punch. There’s a hint of confusion still there, and maybe some hope. God, Dick hopes that’s hope. “You can’t think I’m going to fall for that shit.”

“I can’t lose anyone else!” Dick yells up at him, emotions overflowing before he can even think of pushing them down. “I don’t care what I have to do, what I have to agree to, to keep everyone safe and together. I mean, just... _Fuck_. You be Batman.” Dick’s not thinking, he’s moving on instinct and sitting up to wrap his arms around Jason’s middle. He hears hyperventilating from a distance and wonders why Jason’s reacting strangely until he feels how wet his cheeks are. He’s crying. Dick’s crying and he’s clinging to Jason for comfort.

“Grayson...” Jason starts, obviously surprised by Dick crying. But he doesn’t push Dick away and Dick clings to that fact almost as much as he’s clinging to Jason.

“No. Be Batman, Jason. Come home, we can talk about this. I can’t lose any more of my family.” Dick says, as fiercely as he can in between sobs.

“You’d really... Really?” Jason rests his hands lightly on Dick’s shoulders and for just a second Dick thinks everything might be alright. Except Dick’s arm bumps against one of Jason’s guns and reality crashes down on Dick. 

“I... Batman can’t kill, Jason.” Dick has to keep Batman’s image clean. It’s the only way that things can keep going. Batman’s rule has to be adhered too.

“And there we go. Exactly what I was expecting. When are you going to realise...” Jason sounds resigned and Dick knows exactly what he’s going to say. He’s heard it all before enough times.

“Batman can’t kill. But the Red Hood can.” Dick interrupts, and Jason stops talking and pushes at his shoulders enough so that he can look at Dick’s face. “We need to keep the underworld thinking everything’s normal. We can’t afford to lose Batman _or_ the Red Hood. So...” Dick swallows, licking his lips, hating himself for even thinking of this, let alone actually proposing this as an actual option. But he meant what he said earlier. “So... Don’t kill in the Batsuit. Do what you have to as Red Hood.”

“You’re gonna compromise on this? What would everyone say?” Jason sounds disbelieving but he’s not throwing any punches, he’s not running away. Dick might say he even sounds intrigued by the idea.

“I...” Dick flounders for a good response. He hasn’t though this through. Truth be told, he’s barely thinking at all. Desperation makes even the best of people stupid. He hasn’t even considered how Tim or Damian or Barbara will react. Or Alfred. Oh, god, _Alfred_.

“We’re not gonna tell them you’re bending rules because you’re that desperate not to be Batman, Dickie.” Jason sighs, but there’s just enough humour in it that Dick thinks Jason might agree to this well thought and reasoned plan.

“You... You’re saying yes?” Dick breathes out, hopeful, and sniffs hard. Crying in a mask is the worst.

“I’m.” Jason starts and stops, looking up and then over out into the city before he looks back at Dick. “You know what? I’m probably proving you all right, that I’m crazy; but I’ll agree to try.”

“You’ll come back to the Cave?” Dick says, looking up at Jason and seeing the resigned set of his lips. He obviously thinks this won’t work out. It makes Dick want to prove him wrong.

“Fuck.” Jason sighs, standing up and Dick goes up with him onto his knees, still clinging on.

“Please, Jason.” Dick’s not above begging. It’s worked so far, after all. “We need to talk to everyone else, and... And. Please just come home.” 

“Fuck. _Fuck_. Yes, OK. Just stop crying on me! This is gonna be an unmitigated disaster, but fine, I’ll come back to the Cave tonight.” Jason grumbles, pulling Dick up to his feet by his arms.

“Thank you.” Dick says, pathetically grateful and not even trying to hide it.

“Yeah, don’t thank me. You’re gonna regret this as soon as Alfred takes one look at us.” Jason scoffs.

***

The fact that Alfred, of all people, drops his tray when he sees Dick walk into the Cave with Jason is a good indicator of how the rest of the night will go, Dick thinks. The pot of coffee and two mugs go rolling over the floor, spilling their contents and making a mess that Alfred’s going to have to clean up later. Except in a weird turn of events, Jason’s moving over to Alfred and picking up the tray, mugs and coffee pot and standing there awkwardly holding the tray out to Alfred while his cape rests in the puddle of coffee. Alfred ignores the tray and gives Jason a quick hug instead. Dick’s not sure who’s more surprised that Alfred initiated it, Alfred, Jason or himself. Either way, Dick hopes it bodes well.

The crashing sound brings Tim and Damian out of their hiding places, far too slowly for Dick’s comfort. If that had been someone attacking Alfred they would have been far too late. They both pause when they see Batman standing there. Only for a second, until Jason turns to look at them and then they both start yelling. Dick tries to concentrate on listening to them both, but they’re loud and all Dick really wants right now is a cup of that coffee Jason’s still holding, if there’s any left.

“Dick, what’s going on?” Tim yells, walking over to where Dick’s standing, gesticulating wildly.

“Grayson, explain why this imposter is here!” Damian demands, and Dick can only give thanks that he’s not got his katana in his hand, or on his back for that matter.

“Holy fuck, Replacement, I didn’t know you could screech that high.” Jason snorts, amused sneer on his lips. Dick has the sinking feeling that Jason was right earlier and that this is about to go badly. “Calm down, Replacement’s replacement. Someone’s gotta be the Big Bad Bat and Big Bird over there isn’t _it_.”

“You can’t be serious!” Tim says, sending Dick a pleading look, and Dick would feel bad for Tim, he knows Tim and Jason’s history is basically terrible, but they need this. All of them, they need this to work.

“I should be Batman, not Todd.” Damian says out of nowhere, and everyone turns to look at him with various levels of incredulity. “I am the blood son of Batman after all.”

“Brat, you’re like four foot tall and five years old. You can’t be Batman.” Jason scoffs. “Besides, biology doesn’t mean shit. Dickie here’s been the old man’s son since before you were alive. Hell, so was I, legally at least. So you can take that blood son crap, and shove it.”

Damian opens his mouth to retort automatically, but shuts it quickly and settles for glaring instead. Dick realises he needs to step in, so he takes a breath and calls on all his experience of leading a team of teenagers to help him.

“Guys, guys, let’s all take a seat and discuss this like the professionals we tell people we are, okay?” Dick says, pointing to the small conference table that Bruce had been forced to install a year or so ago. He gets twin glares from Tim and Damian, but surprisingly Jason starts walking over, pulling off his cowl as he does. Dick thought he’d keep it on all night, and it’s weird to see him there, cowl and cape resting over his arm and the guns he’d had earlier still safely hidden in the Car they’d arrived in.

It’s not until after Dick’s joined Jason at the table that the others come over too. Tim takes the furthest seat away from Jason, and Damian sits right next to Dick, so that Dick’s sandwiched between him and Jason.

“I know this is a hard time for all of us.” Dick begins, and both Tim and Damian look away from him. Jason twists his chair so his body’s facing Dick slightly, but he’s staring over at the Batcomputer. “But the facts are that we can’t let everything that Bruce worked so hard to accomplish go to waste. Gotham needs a Batman. And a Nightwing. And a Robin.” Tim sighs, but looks over at Dick when he paraphrases the words Tim had said to Bruce. 

“But why _him_?” Tim blurts out, frowning and not relaxing in the slightest. “Why not you?”

“Look, Jason’s got the skills, ability, body type and a more convincing Bruce impression than I ever will.” Dick says, and watches out of the corner of his eye when Jason shifts in discomfort. For whatever reason he doesn’t seem to like being compared to Bruce, and Dick makes a mental note of that. “People are going to believe he’s Batman far more easily than they would if he tries to be Nightwing. And also... I don’t want to be Batman. I spent years establishing myself as my own hero. This is better for all of us.”

“Are you kidding me?” Tim snaps, looking wild and hurt for a moment before he gets himself under that usually impressive control again. “We can’t trust him! Did you forget what he did to me? To Gotham? This is crazy.” 

“No one’s forgetting anything, Tim. But we’re a man down and Jason’s here right now.” Dick says, trying to placate him and work on his sense of practicality. Usually it works perfectly on Tim.

“Unbelievable.” Tim mutters, shaking his head. Of all people, Dick hadn’t foreseen _Tim_ being the one that was hard to convince.

“I maintain I should be Batman.” Damian says, glaring at them all.

“You can’t be Batman. Ignoring your height and age, you don’t know Gotham well enough.” Dick says, hoping that Damian’s not going to be as hard a sell as Tim’s being. Dick’s running out of energy to deal with this tonight.

“He could be Robin.” Jason says offhandedly. From a glance over at him, it’s obvious that Jason’s not actually serious.

“WHAT?!” Tim yells, nearly vibrating with anger.

“Oh untwist your goddamn panties, Replacement. Dickie’s been Robin, I’ve been Robin, you’re Robin. We could all be Robin, it doesn’t change a thing.” Jason smirks, making a classic ‘what can you do’ gesture.

“Look, Jason’s compromised enough to agree to the rules. We all have to reconfigure things now, with Bruce gone.” Dick says, trying to get the conversation back on the rails, and hoping his desperation isn’t showing as badly as he thinks it might be.

“Bruce isn’t dead! He’s not dead, and I won’t work with Todd. I’m going to find him.” Tim says, determination shining in his eyes. Dick feels so proud of his little brother for standing up for himself, but damn it, the whole point of bringing Jason home is to keep everyone here.

“Fine with me.” Jason shrugs, looking actually quite pleased at the prospect.

“Jason!” This is exactly what Dick didn’t want to happen. They’re devolving into petty arguments exactly when they need to pull together.

“No. It makes sense. Me and the Replacement can’t work together, so why not let him go find Bruce and give him all the resources he needs to do that.” Jason says, and Dick’s weirded out by how entirely reasonable he sounds. “Set him up with whatever he needs; hell, give him a new codename if that’s what it takes.”

“So all you care about is getting Robin away from me? Figures.” Tim spits the words at Jason, who looks unperturbed.

“I don’t care if you’re Robin. If you’re not in Gotham, what does it matter if there are two? Honestly, I don’t give a fuck if you call yourself Robin, or Doctor Doolittle, or Firebird or whatever the partner for Nightwing was...” Jason says, sitting forward in his seat and glaring at Tim. “You don’t wanna be here? Leave.” 

“Flamebird.” Dick says, hoping to derail this fight before it goes beyond verbal.

“What?” Jason says, looking over at him, momentarily distracted.

“Flamebird, not Firebird.” Dick says, willing Jason to pick at that instead of at Tim. 

“Oh. Whatever. Firebird woulda made more sense. More Pheonix-y. Way more fitting for bringing Bruce back from wherever he is.” Jason gives him a ‘oh really’ look and turns back to Tim.

“You... think Bruce is alive?” Tim says, biting his lip and staring at Jason with less hostility and maybe some hope.

“No. I think he’s gone. But then again, I’m living proof that means nothing.” Jason gestures to himself. “Let him go.” That gets directed towards Dick.

“But...” Dick looks over to Tim who’s got a mixture of righteousness indignation and full out hope on his face. “You really want to look for Bruce, Tim?”

“Yes.” Tim says, firmly. There’s no doubt in him at all right now and Dick flounders for a moment. Tim can’t leave, Dick needs him here.

“But what about Robin?” Dick says, mostly to himself rather than the table at large, but Damian simply tilts his head in response, and Tim shrugs.

“I’m fine with it being just Batman and Nightwing.” Jason says, leaning back in his chair. He could be a little bit more helpful, Dick thinks.

“No. No, we need to keep Batman _and_ Robin _and_ Nightwing. If Tim’s leaving Gotham then...” Dick can’t believe he’s about to say this, but it might be the best thing for everyone. And maybe it’ll serve Jason right if Damian agrees. “Damian, how do you feel about being Robin?”

“I would prefer to be Batman.” Damian says, and Dick restrains himself from rolling his eyes at the kid. “But I suppose I could be Robin while I’m familiarising myself with this city.” 

“Well, there we go then. We’ve all got our roles. Jason can be Batman, you get to stay Nightwing, Damian will be Robin and I’ll be out of here, looking for Bruce. Maybe I’ll ask Cass to go with me.” Tim says scathingly.

“Tim, please. You don’t have to leave. We still need you.” Dick says, trying to soothe Tim’s understandably hurt feelings. “Flamebird-Robin could be a thing.”

“I’ll think about it.” Tim says in the way that means he won’t.

“Really? You’re gonna be pissy about getting your own way, just because you gotta share a codename? Real mature there, Replacement.” Jason says, more amused than angry for once.

“See? That’s exactly why I don’t want to work with you.” Tim retorts, glaring at Jason. Dick wants to smack them both at this point. He’ll settle for the conversation being over though. They need to set a good example for Damian and beating up the current Batman and Robin isn’t it.

“Whatever, Flamebird.” Jason snorts, and Tim dives over the table at him, hands reaching out to strangle Jason.

***

After Tim’s failed attempt to strangle Jason, due to Dick pulling him away while Jason simultaneously sent him reeling back over the table, Dick had pulled Tim away to the med bay to have a private discussion with him. From what Jason can see, it involves a lot of arm raising, hissed voices and what are probably tears from the both of them, which is the point he turns away, and ends up staring at Damian.

“I will fight you for the position of Batman.” Damian says, trying to stare down his nose at Jason. It doesn’t really work given the difference in their heights. 

“Out of respect for your mother, I’m definitely not fighting you.” Jason snorts. “I don’t care how well trained you are, so am I, and I have a longer reach and a way harder punch.”

“Mother had you well trained.” Damian narrows his eyes at Jason. “We met once, before you went into the pit. I gained a lot of enjoyment from climbing onto your chair and flipping off of it. You made an amusingly distressed sound each time you tried and failed to catch me.”

“ _Fuck_ , kid. I don’t remember that.” Jason’s kinda glad about that to be honest, it doesn’t sound like fun.

“No, I thought you didn’t.” Jason can’t work out if the kid’s slightly sad because Jason doesn’t remember him, or because Jason doesn’t remember feeling distressed because of him. “Not that it matters. I don’t like you, Todd.”

“Look, I don’t like you, you don’t like me.” Jason says and Damian inclines his head at him, his stare boring holes in Jason with a definite unspoken ‘why are you stating the obvious?’ “You want to be Batman? You gotta be at least this high to be convincing.” Jason lifts his hand up level to the top of his head.

“You are a cretin.” Damian snorts, looking over at where Dick and Tim have stopped arguing and are now hugging it out. There’s a flicker of something across his face, and if it had lasted longer Jason would have said it could have been wistfulness. 

“You can be Batman when you’re eighteen.” Jason says impulsively. Because Jason doesn’t actually really want to be Batman. He’ll do it, and do it easily, because Dick clearly can’t, the idea made him nearly break down, and who else can do it? Azrael? That was a complete fuck up of epic proportions by all accounts. Drake? Hell no, looking at the kid now when he’s Robin, he looks like he’s being crushed under the weight of it. Not that they all don’t feel that weight, but it’s more physically obvious on Tim. “Till then? You’re Robin.”

“...I will agree to this for now.” Damian scoffs. “Once I don’t need you, I’ll get rid of you.” The look in his eyes says he means it. Jason rolls his eyes. He’s dealt with scarier people during his time with the league. Unfortunately for Damian he’s picked up on both of his parents’ steely determination, but with it came Bruce’s slightly creepy quality too.

“Sure, brat. Whatever you say.” Jason scoffs. He’ll probably regret it later, but that’s a problem for _later_.

***

“Master Jason.” Alfred says gently as he walks up to where Jason is sitting, trying to sort through all the emotions that being in the cave again has brought back. He was alright when he was focusing on the talking between them, but since he’s been on his own, the feelings have flooded in full force. All Jason wants to do is get out of there, but going up into the manor is even less of an option that staying down here, and that leaves going back into the city. But he’d promised Dick to stay the night at the very least.

“Uh. Hey. Alfred.” Jason says awkwardly. They haven’t spoken since before Jason died and there’s so much Jason wants to say but has no idea how to. “How’re you holding up?”

“All the better for seeing all you boys trying to get along.” Alfred says with a small, quick genuine smile that Jason had missed. Jason nods, he wants to apologise but doesn’t know where to start.

“So, shall I be refreshing your old room or making one of the guestrooms for you to stay in tonight?” Alfred asks, neatly sidestepping anything Jason may have been about to say. Jason blinks at Alfred, trying to find the words to answer that question without upsetting the old man. How does he tell the man he considers a grandfather, who’s so clearly grieving for his lost son figure; that the thought of staying in this place makes Jason’s skin crawl, as if he’s willingly laying down in his own coffin to be reburied, and only remembered as the boy who left? Jason’s not that boy anymore, and he suspects that even if he hadn’t died, he still wouldn’t be. Dick’s not the person he was when he was fifteen either.

“Alfred...” Jason starts, before taking a quick breath to steady himself. “I can’t stay here. It’s not that I want to leave, I just can’t stay _here_. This place is full of ghosts and I’m one of them. The longer I’m in this building, the more I feel like I’m fading away. I can’t stay. I’m sorry.”

“Master Jason...” Alfred says, sorrow cutting deep into his face for a brief moment before he pulls on his butler demeanour like a mask. “Well, that simply won’t do, my boy. We’ll have to make other arrangements.”

“What other arrangements?” Dick says, walking up and looking more relaxed that Jason’s seen him looking all night.

“Master Richard, I was wondering if we should reconsider our current location?” Alfred says without missing a beat, covering for Jason without needing to be asked. 

“What do you mean?” Dick says, looking puzzled, and that’s enough to make Damian and Tim wander over from their spots in the cave. They’d spread themselves out, clearly not wanting to be anywhere near each other, which had amused Jason earlier.

“Well, it occurred to me that we could all be much more efficient if we lived somewhat closer to the city. The Penthouse apartment has an attached Cave that is as up to date as this one. Perhaps, since we are making such large changes, moving to a less emotionally fraught location might do us all a world of good?” Alfred says, in that tone of his that isn’t a suggestion, but sounds like one unless you don’t know him at all.

“That...” Dick frowns, and then bites his lip. “I mean, I don’t have any really good reasons not to agree to that? As long as this place is secure if we need to come back to it, then I guess being in the city would definitely cut down on the commute, if nothing else?”

“Indeed, Master Richard. I’m quite glad that’s settled. I’ll make the arrangements immediately.” Alfred says, nodding decisively in the way that says that topic of conversation is now closed.

“Uh, one question though, what’s our cover story for Jason’s return?” Dick rubs at the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly.

“What?” Jason stares at him. Why would they need a cover story? He’s been back long enough that it’s not news to anyone who knew him before.

“Well, we buried you. That’s public knowledge. Are we saying your death was a case of mistaken identity or what?” Dick points out, shrugging and crossing his arms in front of him defensively. 

“What... Why is that an issue?” Jason sighs. Something about that is upsetting Dick and Jason wants to know what. Jason needs all the leverage he can get. He knows they’ll have a battle of wills in the future, probably the first time after he goes out as Red Hood again, and Jason will need something that’ll shut Dick up long enough for Jason to make his point.

“What do you mean why is that an issue? The media are going to ask questions, Jay, we need to have answers ready.” Dick stares at Jason like he’s said something stupid or outrageous. 

“Uh. I don’t _want_ to be legally resurrected? Like you said, there are too many questions to be answered.” Jason says, hoping that Dick will drop it, but he knows he won’t.

“Jason...” Dick sighs, and it’s the sigh Jason remembers from Dick gearing up to deliver a lecture.

“No. No, think about it.” Jason cuts Dick off from whatever impassioned ‘But we’re all one big family’ speech he’s about to make. “Bruce Wayne suddenly goes on a long international business trip right as Batman gets publicly hurt or killed, and suddenly his long dead son reappears, but Bruce never comes back to see him? Way too many questions there.”

“But Jason...” Dick tries, blinking rapidly and the corners of his mouth turn down while he tries to come up with a good response to Jason’s points. 

“Look, it’ll be a hell of a lot less hassle if I use a fake ID.” Jason says with finality.

“But...” Dick tries again, helplessly. This conversation is clearly not going the way Dick thought it would, and he’s underprepared for that.

“He could be our bodyguard.” Damian says, staring at his phone and pretending not to be interested in the conversation.

“Bodyguard?”Dick says, latching on to that idea. His lips are turning up at the corners into a small smile.

“Father has left me in your care, we’re apparently moving into town and you have a long history of kidnapping attempts on you. You’ve hired a bodyguard to keep us both safe. It’ll explain away Todd’s presence at any time, especially if he’s using a false name.” Damian says as if explaining it to a small child. “Simples.” 

“As it would have to be someone particularly trustworthy, might I suggest using an identity that Ms. Gordon and I, along with some of my contacts in England, have set up in the past? It wasn’t intended for this purpose, but it would do in these circumstances.” Alfred suggests, leaning forward a little the way he does when he approves of something.

“You set up an identity? For me?” Jason says, confusion colouring his voice. He’s surprised that Alfred would go to the trouble.

“It was actually developed for the eventuality where we need to place an extra person in the manor.” Alfred briefly explains. “We curated this persona before Master Jason ever came to live with us. A fictional great-nephew of mine, a former soldier with combat experience, ranked at sergeant, who’s spent the last several years at MI6, and therefore his records are completely sealed from prying eyes; recently honourably discharged and in need of employment. It won’t take much effort to adjust the first name to Jason, I’m sure.”

“Jason Pennyworth. I like it.” Jason says, getting a small nod from Alfred. He does actually like the idea of being related to Alfred legally. More that he could have thought he might.

“If Todd’s going to be your relative, am I supposed to call you both Pennyworth? That will get confusing.” Damian says, looking up from his phone and frowning.

“You’ll get used to it, Damian.” Dick says, reaching out to ruffle the boy’s hair, only for Damian to duck away with a scowl. Dick seems to take that little rejection with no sting, smiling still.

“Or you could call him Todd.” Damian huffs, annoyed at the implication that he’ll have to put any effort into interacting with Jason.

“Todd Jason Pennyworth.” Tim suggests, finally breaking his silence. “I mean, a lot of people go by their middle names, don’t they? So, the demon-spawn over there gets to use Todd.” Tim rolls his eyes. “Dick and Alfred can use Jason, and the press will use Pennyworth.”

“I’m OK with that.” Jason says, and the various looks of surprise on everyone else’s faces are irritating to say the least. “What?”

“Nothing! I think we’re all pleased you’re being so reasonable, that’s all.” Dick grins and Jason scowls back at him.

***

Alfred and the kids have gone to bed by the time Dick searches Jason out. He’s lying on the hood of a Batmobile, legs stretched out in front of him and back resting on the windscreen. He’s still in his version of the Batsuit, but he looks so much like the Robin Dick had grown to care for with his ankles crossed and his arms behind his head. Dick feels almost dizzy from nostalgia.

“Hey.” Dick hops up onto the hood next to Jason with a small smile. “So, there were a few dicey moments, but I think we can definitely say that wasn’t an unmitigated disaster. You might say it was a modest success!”

“Yeah, yeah, the Grayson luck strikes again.” Jason mutters, not moving from his position and staring up at the bats hanging from the ceiling.

“I thought we did really well. I mean apart from deciding to move, and Tim wanting to leave, everything went perfectly.” Dick shifts closer to Jason, and apart from getting a slight side eye from him, Jason doesn’t react.

“And the other big compromise, of course.” Jason says, wry grin on his face.

“Damian being Robin, right? I mean, I know you suggested it, but I didn’t see it coming.” Dick stretches his legs out next to Jason’s, marvelling at the fact that Jason’s legs are an inch or two longer than Dick’s. It’s strange to see that. In Dick’s mind Jason’s grown up, but still shorter than him. The evidence that this isn’t the case is always weird to acknowledge.

“I meant me still being Red Hood on the sly, but yeah, OK, the tiny murder kitten being Robin was not something I thought would happen tonight. Or ever, to be honest.” Jason says, shaking his head in amusement.

“Or you becoming Alfred’s great-nephew!” Dick pokes at Jason’s bicep and Jason flicks his gaze down to Dick’s finger with a look of ‘I’ll get you back for that later’. “How does that feel, Mr Pennyworth?”

“Pretty good actually, Mr Grayson.” Jason admits, and there’s a small genuine smile threatening at his lips. It’s a good look on Jason, and Dick decides he wants to see that smile more.

“I think things really might work out, you know?” Dick says, letting his hopes out into the open. “I just wish Tim was sticking around.”

“You force him to stay; you’ll lose him way quicker than if he goes out searching on a wild goose chase. This way when he comes back, it’s his choice.” Jason points out. That actually makes a lot of sense and Dick wonders if that’s where they all went wrong with Jason before he died. If he’d simply needed a loosening of the reins that Bruce had put on him and a little more trust.

“That’s weirdly wise of you, Jay.” Dick says, instead of asking what they could have done to keep Jason from running off to Ethiopia.

“Oh shut the fuck up, Dickie.” Jason groans, rolling his eyes.

“No, I like it.” Dick stresses, because he does. He’d forgotten how thoughtful and caring Jason could be, and it heals a little shattered piece of his heart to realise that Jason’s still like that underneath all the bile and the fury.

“Quiet, you.” Jason says in a perfect English accent. Dick blinks at that and stays quiet long enough that Jason turns to look at him. “Woah, if I’d've known that worked so well, I would have done it years ago!”

“That sounded good. You being Alfred’s great-nephew is really going to work!” Dick grins, thinking off all the ways he can subtly offload the society ladies onto his hot English bodyguard whenever he’s grown tired of being sociable. 

“I know it will.” Jason huffs, mock offended that Dick didn’t think he could pull it off.

“I’m still worried about Tim though, you don’t know what he’s like left on his own.” Dick admits, Tim’s an amazing, competent, intelligent young man, but he has a tendency to ignore basic self care when he gets into the zone. “As much as we could use Cass around here, I hope she goes with him. I’d feel better about it at least.”

“Maybe she will. And I’m sure you’ll nag him like the team mom you are every time the two of you talk. You have to let them grow up sometime, Dickie.” Jason shrugs, clearly not at all concerned about Tim. Dick ignores the slight irritation that indifference causes. He has to remember that Jason and Tim don’t have a foundation to build a relationship on. Or at least not one that’s healthy.

“But...” Dick begins, wanting to fix everything right now despite not having the first clue how to do that.

“Dude. He’s going. The more you try to cling the more he’ll pull away.” Jason sighs. “You need to worry more about the demonbrat not killing everyone in sight.”

“Oh god, I _am_ worried about you two being Batman and Robin.” Dick blurts out, visions of Jason and Damian mowing down legions of henchmen in a warehouse by the docks springing to mind.

“You don’t need to worry about me. I can handle it.” Jason smirks. “Besides, I’ll have the Red Hood to take a break.”

“I’m going to worry about you anyway, Jay. That’s what family does.” Dick tells him, meaning every word.

“Ugh, when did you turn into such a sappy bastard, Grayson?” Jason asks in exasperation. “I don’t remember you being like this.” 

“I’ve always been like this!” Dick says cheerfully, ignoring the face that Jason makes.

“Are you going to cry on me again? Because, don’t. Seriously. Don’t.” Jason mutters. Dick can’t stop the grin on his face as he lays his head on Jason’s shoulder and Jason lets him.

“But you’ve got such a good shoulder to cry onto, Jay.” Dick says, rubbing his cheek into Jason’s shoulder like a cat.

“If you tell anyone I’ll... Do something bad and you’ll cry again. I swear it.” Jason grumbles, shifting his arm down slightly behind Dick’s head. It’s nowhere near a hug, but it still feels protective to Dick.

“It’ll be our little secret, Little Wing. I promise.” Dick pats Jason’s chest, somewhat surprised at how hard the muscle is underneath that armour. 

“Don’t call me that, I’m taller than you.” Jason mutters, voice low and growly, but nothing like Bruce’s. Jason’s voice rumbles pleasantly in Dick’s ears, and he’s surprised how calming it is. Everything about Jason seems to be surprising Dick tonight.

“What should I call you instead then?” Dick says, knowing he’s probably never going to use whatever nickname Jason comes up with anyway. 

“I don’t know.” Jason shifts under Dick’s head. “Sarge?”

“Sarge. Sarge in charge.” Dick snorts gleefully.

“OK, you know what? I changed my mind, you’re on your own, I quit!” Jason quips, not moving a muscle.

“Noo! We can’t do without you, Sarge! Stay!” Dick says, grabbing on and planning to tickle Jason.

“Fine. I’m only staying because Alfred deserves better than to be left alone with you and the midget from hell.” Jason grins. Dick relaxes into Jason, tucking his head into the space between Jason’s shoulder and neck, letting his breathing slow, and despite himself a few tears fall onto Jason’s shoulder. Jason lets it pass without comment and Dick’s grateful for that. Everything really might work out after all.

***

Six Months Later:

“Look, all I’m saying is that if you’re gonna cut off a rapist’s hand with your katana, it’s not too much to ask that you don’t throw the hand off the damn dock! I mean, personally I don’t care that you removed it, but if I’ve gotta dive into the fucking water to retrieve so that Nightwing doesn’t bitch at me, then you’ve gone too far.” Jason points out biting into his burger with relish with relish.

“He was scum and deserved it.” Damian retorts, shoving as many fries into his mouth as he can during their patrol break snack time.

“No arguments there, brat.” Jason says, taking a sip of his milkshake. “But _I_ didn’t deserve that swim.”

“TT.” Damian bites into a fry viciously. “That’s up for debate. According to Vicki Vale, Jason Pennyworth has been seen stepping out on Richie Grayson-Wayne twice this week.”

“For fuck’s sake. One, we... They aren’t an item! Two, signing for a package from FedEx, and buying Spoiler a ‘sorry you broke up with your piece of shit boyfriend’ coffee are hardly stepping out. Three, who the hell says stepping out anymore anyway? Apart from you.” Jason groans, sick of Vicki Goddamn Vale and her constant lies about the state of his relationship with Dick. Ever since Dick stepped up to be the public face of all the charitable works that Wayne Enterprises conduct in Gotham, the speculation about the two of them has been bad. It’s worse for Jason, because honestly? Jason would love it to be true, but Dick’s bought so heavily into them being family that Jason can’t even hint that he doesn’t view Dick that way.

“You knew what I meant.” Damian snorts, amused. “They had a surprisingly good photo manipulation of the two of you kissing on the front cover of Gotham Gossip yesterday. I mean, the content was the last thing I wanted to see, but there was more artistic merit in that cover than they usually bother with. I was almost impressed.”

“Please tell me you didn’t buy it.” Jason finishes his burger off in two more bites and his milkshake as Damian watches on in disgust.

“Of course I did. I thrust it into G-Nightwing’s face as soon as I returned home. I’m going to make him ship it if it’s the last thing I do.” Damian says after he’s recovered from watching Jason demolish his food. He eats the last of his fries and sips at his kid size drink with manners that even Alfred’s impressed by. 

Damian had started shipping their public personas after reading an article by Vale that he could still quote by heart; ‘I mean, I don’t know you guys, I’ve seen a lot of security in my day, and most of them keep a clear foot of space between them and their employer. Pennyworth is usually right next to Grayson, with a hand on the small of his back, or his shoulder blade or even once, his waist. And for Richie Grayson’s part, well... He looks at Pennyworth like he hung the moon. Honestly, I keep expecting him to belt out Whitney Houston’s cover of _I Will Always Love You_. Either way, I’m rooting for these crazy kids. God knows, we could all do with a little more good news.’ 

He’d only got worse about it when Vale had quoted him in a follow up article, after she cornered him at a gala. Damian had given his best ‘I’m five and I don’t understand, but you asked, so I’ll answer’ response of “I think they’re getting married. Richie keeps looking at wedding dresses.” Which Damian had thought was hilarious, but no one else had. 

“Is there some reason you can’t stick to normal hobbies like art and music? Why do you have to tease him with _that_?” Jason complains. “It’s weird that you want him to want us... them to be banging.”

“I’m reliably informed that being obnoxious and creepy is what little brothers do.” Damian says cheerfully, turning to look at Jason with a big wide grin on his face. It makes him looks slightly demented. He uses it on patrol a lot. 

“What idiot told you that?” Jason balls up his burger wrapper and shoves it into a compartment in his utility belt. He misses his Red Hood jacket the most at times like this.

“You.” Damian snorts, gleefully. Because of course the one time Damian listens to Jason it’s a way to make him feel uncomfortable.

“Hoist by my own petard. Sounds about right.” Jason sighs, standing up and scanning out over the rooftops.

“You’d think that after six months of us working together you’d know better by now, _Batman_.” Damian scoffs, tapping at the display on his mask, using the code for asking Oracle for the latest status updates.

“You keep that up, _Robin_ , and I’ll tell Nightwing what really happened to his favourite Superman t-shirt.” Jason says, grinning. He won’t actually ever tell Dick how his favourite t-shirt got ripped to shreds when Damian tried to use it for target practice with his birdarangs, but it’s nice to have a little blackmail material anyway.

“You wouldn’t! No, what am I saying, of course you would.” Damian grumbles, walking past Jason to the fire escape that will take them back down into the street and the Batmobile.

“Damn fucking right I will.” Jason grins wolfishly, and Damian gives an eyeroll so exaggerated Jason can see it even through his mask. “Come on, brat, back to patrol.”

“Finally. If I had to sit here and listen to you prattle on any longer I might have jumped off this roof.” Damian says, grinning right back. Jason shakes his head as Damian rushes off ahead of him. Despite himself, he’s grown pretty fond of the kid. Maybe one day he might consider him a brother.

***

Dick finds Jason sitting out on the balcony, nursing a can of imported German beer and staring out over the city.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, Mr Pennyworth?” Dick says, flopping into the wrought iron chair next to Jason.

“I could say the same for you, Mr Grayson. You need your beauty sleep if you want to stay pretty.” Jason huffs, taking a big swig from his can.

“I’m _always_ pretty, Mr Pennyworth.” Dick scoffs, flipping his hair like a mean girl on tv.

“Maybe with all the make-up on your face to hide that shiner. Did a thug get a lucky shot in?” Jason snorts, reaching out to touch Dick’s face but pulling back before his fingers make contact. Dick wants to reach up and press Jason’s hand to his face. The growing crush he’s got on Jason is so awkward given the amount of times he’s told Jason they’re family.

“I was playing rooftop tag with Cass actually.” Dick says sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I didn’t know she was back in town.” Jason says, raising an eyebrow. Dick wonders if maybe he should have invited Jason and Damian to play with them. Honestly he’d been having enough fun that the thought hadn’t occurred to him at the time.

“Just for the night. She’s headed back to wherever Tim’s ended up this week already.” Dick stretches out his arms until he hears a satisfying pop.

“Huh.” Jason says, and there’s a surprisingly comfortable lull in the conversation for a minute or two.

“It really is working out, isn’t it?” Dick says, breaking the quiet between them.

“Hmm?” Jason looks over to Dick and motions for him to elaborate.

“This. You as Batman, me as Nightwing, Damian as Robin.” Dick chuckles quietly. “You and Damian as Batman and Robin.”

“Looks like, yeah.” Jason says, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

“I wish Cass and Tim would come home more often, though.” Dick sighs. “Then it would be _perfect_.”

“Kids grow up and move out, Dickie. You did. I did. Even bigger and better than you did.” Jason shrugs, and Dick watches Jason’s muscles bunch and release with the movement. It’s strangely hypnotising. “It’s their turn now.”

“I guess.” Dick sighs, staring out at the city that’s beginning to wake up. “I know I say this a lot, Jay... But thank you so much for coming home.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t go crying on me again.” Jason says, pushing gently at Dick’s shoulder and smiling. They lapse into companionable silence and Dick tries to ignore the spot on his shoulder that tingles from the warmth of Jason’s hand.

***

“He’s at it again.” Damian says as Jason sits down at the breakfast table. It’s entirely too early for the kid’s cryptic statements. Jason’s got a busy day planned; the rest of the morning will be spent liaising with Selina for their next heist, and OK, Jason can admit he gets far too much enjoyment helping Selina break into places to point out the flaws in their current security. Red Cat Solutions has been booming recently, and if knowing the in and outs of half the buildings in Gotham is giving him a helping hand as Batman, well. No one else needs to know. The afternoon will be spent going over the open cases and evidence for the night’s patrol.

“Who? What? Why do I care?” Jason says, grabbing at the teapot and pouring himself a good strong cup of tea. He’s probably going to need it.

“Ignore him, Jay, Damian’s reading Mr Appropriate’s column again.” Dick says, drinking needily from his own coffee cup, and tapping his spoon against his full cereal bowl. It’s full of Crocky Crunch and is busy turning the milk a bright green. Jason has no idea how Dick convinced Alfred to buy it. “I’m sure it’s more of the same as usual.”

“You know normally I’d be all for him reading the newspaper, but it sounds like this Mr Appropriate is anything but?” Jason says, frowning and grabbing a couple of slices of toast from the rack in the middle of the table to spread with butter. And there’s a pot of cherry jelly on the table! Score! Alfred always puts out his favourites.

“Oh, he’s constantly making snide comments and insinuations that there’s something quote unquote ‘unseemly’ going on between us.” Dick says, rolling his eyes. He doesn’t seem to think much of this Mr Appropriate guy.

“I thought the general consensus in the media was that we’re dating, despite the many times you’ve denied it. What makes him so special?” Jason says, confused at how Vicki goddamn Vale provokes no reaction despite her sometimes disturbingly raunchy articles about them, yet this guy gets an eyeroll?

“The allegations are between Grayson and myself, Todd. Not the two of you.” Damian says from behind the paper, holding it up so that the top of the page completely covers his head. It’s an amusing sight most mornings.

“Oh.” Jason says, and tries not to bend the knife in his hand in his anger. “Should I maybe pay him a night visit? The Red Hood hasn’t been seen in a while. Might do us all some good if I go out.”

“I don’t think that would help. I’m sure he’d use it as proof that something’s going down and you’re involved. Somehow.” Dick says, sighing. Jason’s not sure if it’s the suggestion of giving this ‘journalist’ a talking to, or that Jason wants to do it as Red Hood. Dick’s been pretty good about Jason going out as the Hood so far, but Jason knows eventually he’s going to hit breaking point and they’ll argue about it.

“So he’s going to get away with those _allegations_?” Jason says, feeling his eye twitch in irritation. He wants to do something about this. Anything. Dick doesn’t deserve to be slandered like this.

“No, the Wayne family lawyers are already calling for a Defamation of Character lawsuit.” Dick shrugs, acting unconcerned. “I did get some advice on how to smooth it over, but I don’t know whether I should do it or not.” Dick rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly. Jason’s intrigued now.

“What did they suggest?” Jason takes a big bite out of his jellied up toast. 

“Uh, well. It sounds stupid when I say it. It sounded stupid when he said it.” Dick says, trying to sidestep the question half-heartedly.

“You can’t not tell us now.” Jason grins, chewing at the rest of his slice of toast.

“It would help to know what it is, before we help you find an alternative solution, Master Richard.” Alfred says, coming out of the kitchen and sitting down at the table with a mug of tea. From the gleam in his eyes Jason guesses that Alfred already knows and approves or finds the idea quite amusing. Jason’s even more intrigued now.

“OK, OK.” Dick says, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender. “He said I should get married. Just in case someone takes the guy seriously, a stable, established relationship could head off any potential custody issues.” 

“Oh. Huh.” Jason says intelligently. That was not what he thought could be coming. He instinctively doesn’t like the idea, despite actually agreeing that Dick being married would be viewed more favourably by a custody court.

“Well, while I don’t think you should marry unless you want to, that’s not the worst advice I’ve heard from a lawyer.” Alfred says, calmly and reasonably. That gleam in his eyes is still there, and Jason wants to know why.

“ _I_ think you should do it.” Damian declares, folding up the newspaper and setting it down on the table as three sets of eyes stare at him in surprise.

***

“OK, OK, so I’m actually going to do this. I’m going to marry someone.” Dick says as he paces around the living room.

“The consensus seems to be you should.” Jason says dryly, watching as Dick does a cartwheel to try and exercise his anxiety out.

“Wait! I didn’t ask Tim or Cass.” Dick runs over to his laptop, opening it up and starting the video chat programme he uses to talk to Tim at least once a week.

“Dick, it’s six in the morning here. Someone better be dying or I’ll hack your social media accounts.” Tim grumbles with bleary eyes once he picks up the call.

“I NEED TO GET MARRIED TO GIVE EXTRA SECURITY TO DAMIAN’S CUSTODY!” Dick yells, ignoring the scowl that the sleepy Drake gives him. For once Jason feels sorry for the kid, and doesn’t blame him for being pissy. “SHOULD I DO IT?”

“Uh. Sure? As long as Jason’s up for it too?” Tim yawns, rubbing at his face. Cass pops up next to him and gives a thumbs up and smile before disappearing again.

“Jason’s OK with it.” Dick says excitedly. “So everyone agrees? Awesome, and obviously you’ll come home for the wedding, right, Timmy?”

“Sure, Dick. Someone’s got to give you away and I get the feeling that Alfred’s going to be Jason’s Best Man.” Tim says, snorting softly. Jason lets himself feel the little warm glow he still gets whenever anyone implies that he and Alfred are closer that then rest of them. It’s certainly true on Jason’s side after all.

“Yeah! Wait, why would Jason need a best man?” Dick says, enthusiasm turning to puzzlement abruptly.

“Uh. You’re marrying him?” Tim looks confused. “Isn’t that what you’re calling me about?”

“No. I mean yes, but no.” Dick says, and the fact they’re both confused now is actually really amusing.

“SIX IN THE MORNING, _DICK_!” Tim yells, clearly done with this conversation.

“I was thinking of asking Babs or Donna or Kori...” Dick says sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Marry Jason.” Cass says seriously, having popped back into shot to stare at Dick with a judgemental look on her face.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tim facepalms over the video chat. “Don’t be stupid, Dick. Marry Jason. Call me when you’ve arranged the details. At a REASONABLE hour, please!” With that Tim disconnects the call and Dick turns around to look at Jason sitting on the couch with Damian perched on the arm.

“You should marry Jason.” Damian says, not looking up from his phone. He seems to be glued to it these days, but Jason supposes he’s just glad the kid’s interacting with people outside of the family.

“Damian, as much as I am in awe over you agreeing with Tim about, well, anything... Jason doesn’t want to marry me.” Dick says, rolling his eyes. “Right, Jay.”

“I don’t mind, actually.” Jason says, shrugging. It’s worth it for the looks on Dick’s face. It goes from surprised to confused to annoyed and then back to surprised again.

“Oh. I...” Dick says trailing off and looking as awkward as Jason thinks he probably feels.

“I have picked out and ordered your rings.” Damian announces, holding out his phone for Jason to look at his selection. They’re surprisingly nice; elegant and simple but still sturdy.

“Huh, good choice, Little Bird.” Jason reaches out to ruffle Damian’s hair and wonder of wonders manages to do exactly that without Damian punching him.

“Grayson, what do you think?” Damian says, hopping off the couch and holding out his phone to Dick.

“Oh, those are nice.” Dick says, nodding approvingly. “Wait, I haven’t even talked to Jason about this.”

Jason sighs and shakes his head. Some days it feels like he has to do all the work. “Hey, Dickie?”

“Yes, Jay?” Dick wanders over to the couch and slumps down next to Jason.

“Marry me?” Jason grins, throwing an arm over Dick’s shoulders, pulling him in closer.

“I... Uh. Oh, why the hell not?” Dick sighs, shaking his head with a rueful smile on his face. “Sure, Jay, let’s get hitched.” 

***

It turns out that if you’re not trying to lay on a big traditional wedding, getting married is far more simple than Dick thought it was. Alfred helps him go to City Hall and get a licence, which then burns in his pocket until Tim and Cass make it back to Gotham. Jason books the actual appointment with the Justice of the Peace, and Alfred, after a calm, quiet talk with both of them, insists on organising the wedding breakfast, and getting them both brand new suits. They match in a soft and warm light grey, rather than have one of them in black and the other in white.

It’s all relatively low-key, and while a part of Dick wants the big overblown wedding, once he’s there in City Hall, standing opposite Jason with his remaining family and all his good friends around him, he realises he can’t think of anything better. Wally, Roy, Donna, Kori and the rest of the Titans are all sitting in the front row with Damian, Cass, Barbara, her Dad and Lucius Fox; Tim’s at Dick’s elbow and Alfred’s at Jason’s. The ceremony itself and the signing and witnessing of the licence go by in a blur.

Dick’s not sure what Alfred’s planned for the party, but when they get to park and find several tables packed with picnic baskets and platters of finger food, right by the empty bandstand, Dick can’t help but smile. It’s a relaxed, happy party filled with all the people he cares about the most. There’s a game of outdoor twister, several footballs and Frisbees, one of which Cass picks up and draws Steph into an epic Frisbee match while everyone cheers on, and honestly, this could be any party for a group of friends, and not just a wedding reception, and that’s why it’s perfect. 

Over the laughter and chatter between his friends, Tim turns on a radio, just loud enough to be heard without bothering anyone else in the park. Jason, who discarded his suit jacket as soon as they got to the park, leaving him in his vest and rolled up shirt sleeves, holds his hand out to Dick, and with a few catcalls and laughs, pulls him over to the empty bandstand as the music changes into a slower song. 

“Why, Mr Pennyworth! I do declare!” Dick grins at Jason who promptly rolls his eyes.

“Look, this is our first dance, and we’re going to do it right. You got that, Mr Grayson?” Jason tells him firmly, keeping eye contact. He voice is hard, but he’s smiling, and it’s not a fake smile, despite his usual reticence at being in public.

“Got it, Mr Pennyworth.” Dick says, letting Jason pull him into the traditional pose of his hand on Jason’s shoulder and the other held gently in his, while Jason’s free arm wraps around Dick’s waist.

“There’s probably a few paparazzi floating around, so let’s make this look good for the newspapers and gossip columns, huh?” Jason says, eyes flicking down.

“We can definitely do that, but you know what I’d rather do?” Dick asks and Jason looks up at him, soft smile on his face and he shakes his head a little. “I’d rather dance, and maybe let Tim take more than a few good snaps to remember this moment for the future.”

“Oh, you think you’ll want to remember this?” Jason say, amused now.

“The moment I finally got you to join this family for real, no take backs?” Dick says, moving into a spin, making Jason snort. “Absolutely!”

“ _You_ got me to do this? Funny, because I remember asking _you_ to marry me.” Jason says, pulling him back close to his chest and Dick feels a touch lightheaded at the action. This close he sees the myriad colours that make up Jason’s blue eyes and Dick finds he likes every single one.

“Well, if you’re talking about being married, then this is all because of Damian.” Dick says as Jason dips him. Dick takes a moment to wonder when Jason became such a good dancer. If they weren’t already married, Dick might feel a little seduced. He doesn’t mind the feeling as much as he thought he would.

“Don’t tell him that! He’s already crowing about this being his idea!” Jason says, alarmed by the thought that Damian might get worse in his smugness. 

Their dance comes to an end and as they leave the bandstand to cheers and smiles, Damian whispers to an amused and knowing Alfred. “So, I suppose this probably isn’t the best time to tell them I’ve actually been Mr Appropriate all along?” 

***

It’s been a month and Dick’s still not truly used to sleeping in the same bed as Jason. It makes sense that they do, even though this is purely a marriage of convenience, just in case there’s some sort of spot check by social workers. They need everything to look above board for that. So here Dick is, trapped under Jason’s arm while he’s pressed back to chest with his husband. There’s really only one problem that Dick’s having right not. Well, it’s a problem _Jason’s_ having to be honest. Dick sighs, and fights his way out of Jason’s grip to sit at the side of the bed.

“Dick? What is it?” Jason says sleepily. His voice is all low and rumble-y, similar to his Batman voice, but at the same time, nothing like it. Dick finds it a pleasant calming sound. Oh, damn, he’s got it bad. 

“Nothing, Jay, go back to sleep.” Dick says, turning to look out of the penthouse window and not at Jason’s bare chest. He’s not sure he can resist the temptation.

“It’s way too early for you to be up without there being a problem.” Jason says sitting up and yawning. “What’s up?”

“You are.” Dick blurts out without meaning to. Great going, Grayson, he thinks to himself.

“What?” Jason sounds confused and Dick forces himself not to turn around and look.

“You’ve, uh... got a _problem_ and it’s been pressing up against me.” Dick sighs, wishing that this marriage to Jason wasn’t a sham so that he could be cuddled up with the man that he’s slowly fallen in love with over the last few months. He knows Jason doesn’t want him like that, despite always being supportive. Dick thinks that asking him for more would be just too much.

“...I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to that. You’re the one that grabs my arm and forces me to be the big spoon. You rubbing up against me while we’re sleeping is going to cause _problems_.” Jason rumbles lowly. He doesn’t sound offended, which is something, at least.

“Hey, being the little spoon is the best!” Dick turns round to pout at him without meaning to. “I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about it. I know how awkward this is.” Damn, Jason looks good all sleep rumpled.

“I’m not.” Jason says, eyes boring holes into Dick’s. It’s like Jason’s trying to tell him something with his gaze alone, but Dick’s not getting it. Oh, how he wishes he were.

“OK. Good.” Dick nods, thankful for small mercies.

“Come back to bed already.” Jason flops back into his pillows and god, Dick has to bite his lip at the sight.

“You sure you don’t want to deal with that first?” Dick gestures to Jason’s lap, causing Jason to look down at his cock.

“Am I supposed to apologise for finding my husband sexy?” Jason huffs. “Because I’m not going to.”

“Uh.” Dick’s heart does a flip at the realisation that Jason finds him sexy. That his current _problem_ is because of Dick and not some nameless faceless dream.

“Oh my fucking god. Really?” Jason sighs, rubbing a hand over his weary face. “OK, I know we’ve been going slow, because you’ve been really weird about this, but you know what? Fuck that.”

Jason sits up, grabbing Dick by the collar of his tank top and pulling him over to the middle of the bed. Jason’s hand slides up to caress and cradle the back of Dick’s neck. Jason leans in and their lips meet. Dick’s eyes slip shut and fireworks go off behind his closed eyelids. Jason’s lips are soft and warm against his and Dick can’t help but make a little noise of want when Jason’s tongue darts out to touch his.

“Oh...” Dick breathes out as they part, eyes slowly opening to find Jason’s face still so close to his. “Wow, Jason...”

“You remember when I asked you to marry me?” Jason whispers, gently nuzzling the tip of his nose alongside Dick’s in an Eskimo kiss.

“Yeah?” Dick whispers back, staring into Jason’s eyes and being vividly reminded of their dance on their wedding day.

“Well, I didn’t say, ‘Hey Dick, marry me to give us stability and help with custody issues?’ did I?” Jason moves to kiss along Dick’s jawline, up to his ear.

“No, you said ‘marry me?’...” Dick adjusts his grip on Jason’s shoulders and has to wonder when his hands had moved there without his permission. And then what Jason has just said sinks in. Jason had asked him to get married without any qualifiers. “Oh. Oh my god.”

“Yeah. I meant it.” Jason says, chuckling quietly. “So. Unless you say no, from now on I’m gonna kiss you a lot. There will be sex when you’re ready. Everything else is already taken care of.”

“I’m very up for kissing, Jay.” Dick nods, leaning in to Jason and pressing a light kiss to his lips to prove his point.

“You are?” Jason pulls back enough that Dick can see the happy relaxed smile on his face. “Good.”

“And the sex too.” Dick adds, smiling back.

“You. Uh, you are?” Jason blinks in surprise, clearly not expecting Dick to say that so quickly.

“Uh huh.” Dick bites his lip trying to hold back the giggle that’s emerging from his chest. “In fact I think we should have our belated wedding night. Right. Now.”

“We should? I mean, we should. Totally. I’m all ready for it, even.” Jason gestures to his still straining erection.

“Come and do your husbandly duty then!” Dick says, grinning as Jason pounces and presses him into the pillows, kissing him soundly. 

***

It’s their weekly video chat meeting and Dick’s doing his best to gross Tim out in an effort to trick him into agreeing to both of them coming home again. Cass is sitting next to Tim, grinning at Dick’s attempts.

“The sex is so good.” Dick grins, fanning his face with his hand dramatically. “Like really good. He has such a big dick and he knows how to use it.”

“Auugh, Dick, no.” Tim groans, looking pale and sleepless, with big dark circles under his eyes visible even over the somewhat patchy internet connection.

“Congratulations!” Cass says, the small smile on her face only a shadow compared to the large smile in her eyes. 

“Dick, yes.” Dick grins, time to bring out the metaphorical big guns. Well, _gun_. “I mean, man, he’ll rim me for _hours_ until I’m begging for it, and then when he slides his cock inside me to the root, like, Holy Fuck, Tim. It’s a literal religious experience. Total. Ecstasy.”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THIS.” Tim wails, dropping his face into the shelter of his crossed arms resting on the table in front of him. Dick can only see the top of his head, but even Tim’s hair looks limp and tired. Apparently Dick’s going to have to step it up even further to get him to agree.

“I do.” Cass smirks, giving him an amused thumbs up, which makes Dick blush a little.

“Like... ~I like big dicks, and I cannot lie, all you other brothers can’t deny, when you get that big fat schlong in your face, you get SPRUNG!~” Dick pushes up out of his chair and starts to dance along to the tune.

“NOOOOO.” Tim yells, slightly muffled by his head still being between his arms. Cass has a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Whether it’s Dick’s dancing or Tim’s reaction that she’s laughing at, Dick doesn’t care. It’s nice to see her happy.

“What the hell are you guys doi...” Jason walks in and stares at the scene of Dick dancing and rapping. He has this strangely blank face on at the sight that greets him. Dick thinks that’s a bit rude, his dance moves are impressive, damn it!

“Oh hi, Jay! We were just...” Dick pauses as Jason holds up his index finger like he’s Sterling Archer downing a drink and says nothing, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

“Todd, have you seen Grayson? I need to ask him something.” Dick can hear Damian through the door.

“Don’t go in there; you’ll be traumatised for life.” Jason tells him, which is probably accurate. He _is_ trying to traumatise Tim in the way only a loving older brother can.

“I was raised by assassins. Nothing can traumatise me.” Damian says confidently.

“He’s singing about penises.” Jason sighs, and Dick can pretty much envision Jason running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

“On second thoughts, I’ll wait.” Damian replies, and everything outside Dick’s door goes silent. He turns back to the computer screen and sees Tim’s lifted his head just enough that Dick can see those bruised eyes again. Cass is petting his hair, and Tim unconsciously raises his head more to get more.

“Dick, please stop. Please?” Tim pleads, and Dick pretends he’s pouting just out of shot of the camera. But he hasn’t agreed to come home yet, so...

“~BABY GOT DI-I-ICK, BABY GOT DI-I-ICK, BABY GOT DICK!~” Dick sings at the top of his lungs. He’s going to have to apologise to Alfred later, but it’ll be worth it.

“Tell me where you are and agree to come home for a week, and I’ll stop.” Dick says sitting down, but ready to sing again if he has to. “You need to rest Tim. Catch up on some sleep, and then when you’re ready to, you and Cass can go and search for Bruce again.”

“AUUGH, FINE. We’re in Rome and we’ll come back next week, Okay?” Tim sighs in defeat, but his shoulders rise a little as if he’s relieved too. 

“I will make sure of it.” Cass gives another thumbs up.

“Okay. All of us together again! It’s going to be great, Tim, Cass, I promise.” Dick smiles at Tim and gets a small smile back. It’s definitely worth apologising to Alfred to see that smile on Tim’s face.

***

Dick’s finished his work for the day and is debating crashing Jason and Damian’s trip to the zoo, even though they must be heading home by now. Maybe he can be the cool older brother and take them out for ice cream. Jason’s been working there today, and who would have thought Gotham Zoo needed security upgrades? But when Damian had found out where he was going three days ago, he’d asked to tag along. Jason had said no until Damian had admitted that he’d never been to one. Jason had begrudgingly agreed and then, as if to prove he’s a better big brother than he claims, had come home with a kitten that Damian had promptly fallen in love with.

Dick would have complained, but the sight of their tiny murder kitten playing with a baby cat had been far too adorable. Dick has proof of this in the many responses from Donna, Wally and the other Titans cooing over the snapchats he’d sent them.

Dick grabs his phone, wallet and keys and heads out of the office, saying goodbye to all the ladies and a few of the gentlemen who work there as he goes. His phone starts ringing as he’s about to start the car up and Dick sighs, hoping it’s not the office. He must have pleased some fickle god up there, because a quick glance at the screen tells him it’s Tim.

“Dick!” Tim’s voice comes through the line, excited and bouncy in a way that Dick can’t remember hearing in years. Either Stephanie’s succeeded in getting him drunk, or something big has happened.

“Hey, Timmy. What’s up?” Dick says, slipping the phone into the holder and hitting the speaker button.

“Are you on your way home yet?” Tim says, with a faintly muffled quality that associates with Tim biting his lip.

“Just got in the car, why?” Dick hits the ignition button and watches as the fancy computerised dashboard lights up and the car makes the purring engine noises that Dick loves.

“No reason. I’ve got a surprise for you when you get home, that’s all. And don’t worry, Alfred and I have run all the checks we could think of, and then Clark ran a few too and well... I don’t want to spoil it!” Tim blurts out, sounding pleased with himself and for a brief moment Dick panics and wonders if Tim’s got himself pregnant or something equally ridiculous. He shakes his head to get rid of the notion.

“Tim...” Dick starts, about to be the big responsible older brother, just in case.

“It’s good, Dick! So good! I’ve already called Jason, so get home soon!” Tim interrupts forcefully, and aggressively cheerful.

“Okaaay. Sure.” Dick says, trailing off when Tim hangs up without saying goodbye. “Rude, Timmy.”

If Dick’s skirting right up to the edge of the speed limit to get home, it’s completely understandable after a cryptic call like that. And if he runs to the elevator instead of sedately walking, well, he just wants to get home, that’s all. And if he jabs the elevator buttons repeatedly, well, everyone knows that makes them go faster, right? The elevator doors open and Dick’s greeted with the sight of Jason’s wide shoulders and strong back blocking the view. 

“Jason? Tim said he had a surprise for us?” Dick says, walking around his husband and not getting a reply. 

“Hello Dick.” Bruce says, and it’s only Dick’s decades of training that stop him from tripping over himself or collapsing to the floor. 

“Surprise!” Tim says, waving at Dick to come closer. “Yes, it’s really him. No, he didn’t die.”

“What he said.” Cass nods, looking as happy and relaxed as Dick’s ever seen her.

“But how?” Dick says utterly shocked. 

“Time travel.” Bruce says, as succinct as ever.

“Perhaps we should move this to the seating area?” Alfred interjects, and Dick blinks at him. Tim said Alfred had verified that this is the real Bruce. Alfred’s suggestion bursts the dam inside Dick and he’s rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Bruce before he realises it.

“It’s really you?” Dick whispers, fighting back the tears. 

“Yes. I’m home, Dick.” Bruce says quietly, his own voice sounding rough in a way that’s very unlike the Batman growl.

“Good.” Dick pulls away and Bruce pats him awkwardly on the back. That more than anything settles Dick down. No one does awkward back pats like Bruce. 

They walk over to the wide comfortable couches where Cass is already waiting for them and Dick sits next to Jason, leaning into his side to compose himself. Jason reaches out to grip Dick’s hand tight, and for the first time Dick gets a look at Jason’s face. He’s overwhelmed but doing his best to hide it. Dick gives him a wobbly smile and gets a serious look and a hand squeeze in return. Damian marches over from his position standing next to Alfred and looks between Bruce and Dick for a few long moments. Eventually he settles in the spot that’s exactly equidistant between them. Tim perches on the arm of the couch closest to Cass.

“So, time travel, huh? How did that work?” Dick says, staring at Bruce and being quietly grateful that Jason’s warmth and support is there.

***

After Bruce’s brief description of travelling through the time stream and Tim and Cass’ story of finding him, Jason had slipped away. It had all been too much, leaving Jason feeling like the previously solid ground that he’d had a secure footing on was slipping away. Bruce’s reaction to hearing that Jason hadn’t killed as Batman had been a proud ‘I knew you could do it.’ To which Jason had snarled back ‘What, like it’s hard?” and Bruce’s face had done that stone like thing that Jason had always hated. Jason had done his best to avoid speaking from then on. God forbid he slip up and admit that he still goes out as the Red Hood at least twice a month, if not more often. Now he’s down in the penthouse basement Cave, suiting up for a night of patrol he’s not even sure he’s going on.

He’s pulled the cowl on and turned on the monitors to the computer for Alfred when familiar footsteps walk up behind him.

“Dickie.” Jason says, not turning away from the various data showing on the many monitors.

“Jay.” Dick walks up closer and hooks his chin over Jason’s shoulder. “Kind of a head trip today, huh?”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Jason snorts. He’d have put it more along the lines of global mind fuck, but no one’s ever said that Jason has a way with words. Or not to his face at least. 

“Hey, come on, talk to me.” Dick says, pushing at Jason’s shoulder so that he turns to face him. “Take off the cowl, Jay.”

“And what are we talking about?” Jason says with the most long suffering tone he can manage, pulling the cowl back despite himself.

“Us. Damian. This.” Dick says, tapping at the bat logo covering Jason’s chest.

“I don’t think we’ve got time to fit all that in tonight.” Jason huffs, and Dick smiles and rolls his eyes.

“You’re right.” Dick says, splaying the fingers of both hands out over Jason’s chest possessively. 

“I usually am, Dickie.” Jason jokes, just to see the way Dick’s eyes light up whenever Jason makes a joke.

“Look. Bruce went to bed after you left, so talking about this...” Dick taps the bat again. “Can wait until tomorrow, at the very least. And... I don’t know if I should tell you this, but Bruce gave me the impression that he isn’t about to step into the Batsuit anytime soon.”

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about that. This. Or anything, right now.” Jason admits, looking away from the bright hope in Dick’s eyes.

“Heh, me either, to be honest. There’s so much to figure out, but Bruce seems happy with the way we’ve been handling things so far. Most things at least. Damian definitely.” Dick says, and the flicker of guilt on his eyes is clearly about Jason still being the Red Hood too.

“We’ve been doing a good job.” Jason says, slipping his arms around Dick firmly, and resting his forehead against Dick’s.

“We have. We are.” Dick breathes out. “And whatever changes we have to make, this is real. Us. This marriage is working and I’m not changing a damn thing about it, so if you’re worrying about that while you’re brooding down here, then you need to stop.”

“Never even crossed my mind, Dickie. You and me, it’s always been real.” Jason leans in and kisses Dick gently, trying to express his feelings without words.

“Good.” Dick says, pulling away and the smile on his face dazzles Jason and makes it hard to breath. “Now let me go, so I can suit up, and you and I can go fly, Jay.”

“It’s Damian’s night off.” Jason grins, leering slightly. “Are you sure you don’t wanna squeeze into a Robin uniform just once?” 

“You’re Batman, I’m Nightwing. We do this together.” Dick grins back, not even dignifying the Robin uniform comment with a response.

“Well, hurry up then, Bluebird.” Jason huffs, pretending to be impatient. “Gotham waits for no man, no matter how pretty.”

“Why, Mr Pennyworth! I think you’re trying to seduce me.” Dick laughs, stepping back as if he’s about to give Jason a twirl.

“I’m not trying, Mr Grayson. I’ve already succeeded.” Jason says, pulling Dick into his arms and dipping him as they kiss.


End file.
